Three Simple Words
by Treacherous Desire
Summary: Afterall it was only three simple words, how hard could it be? [SasuHina] [repost] [oneshot]


Three Simple Words- After all it was only three simple words. How hard could that be? SasuHina AU

A/N: Yes this is a repost. I had this one revised (again) by my friend, Jenny. Be sure to drop by a review.

XxXxXx

Sasuke took a deep breath. 'In and out. In and out', he repeated to himself over and over again to calm his nerves.

It was just three simple words. Words that his fangirls told him all the time. It wouldn't be to hard...right?

He fiddled with the flowers in his hands, again, for who knows how many times today.

Why was he so damn nervous? Why was his heart racing so fast? Why did he feel like he had butterflies in his stomach? Why did he feel weak in the knees? After all, it was just three simple words. No big deal?

He kept thinking over and over to himself. 'Relax, there's nothing to worry about'.

'No big deal.' As if! Try BIG deal. Sasuke Uchiha a 16 year old high school student, was going to confess his love for his childhood friend, Hinata Hyuuga. He was dressed in a suit and a tie, aside from his normal clothes. Nothings wrong with that, but yet he was so damn nervous. He has never felt so nervous in his life!

What if he forgot what to say? What if his mouth went dry? What if she didn't like him? What if he ruined his friendship with her?

What if, worst of all, she still liked the dobe?

All these questions kept replaying in his head, as the front door to the Hyuuga manor opened to reveal a very tired Hinata Hyuuga, in her pajamas. It was Saturday, after all.

She looked sleepily at Sasuke. Her eyes were barely open.

While squinting her eyes she said "... Mmm... Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Hinata, I have to tell you something," Sasuke started. Beads of sweat fell silently from his cheeks.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Can't it wait till the morning?" Hinata asked, in a somewhat grumpy manner.

She never was a morning person. Hinata made her way to close the door, but Sasuke's foot was in the way.

"Sasuke," Hinata said while looking directly at him in the eye.

But Sasuke didn't respond, and he looked Hinata directly in the eyes. A serious expression etched across his handsome complexion.

Instantly Hinata woke up. She had never seen Sasuke so serious before.

"Hinata, I know we've been friends for years," he stated.

She inclined her head slowly in agreement.

"But, lately, I feel I like I want to become much more than that," he said, with confidence.

Her ivory eyes widened, and she forgot all about wanting to fall asleep in her cozy bed.

"I don't know how, or when, this happened but I care about you," Sasuke firmly stated.

"W-what a-are y-you saying S-sasuke?" she stuttered. She had lost it along time ago.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I love you," he said honestly, and sincerely.

Hinata was in a state of shock, her eyes widened. She felt her eyes brimming up, and she did her best trying to hold in her tears. Just looking in his eyes, she could tell he was serious.

Sasuke's face softened; He didn't want to make her cry.

"For how long have you loved me" Hinata asked, trying to contain the tears. Her nose and her eyes seemed about ready to run.

"I always have," Sasuke said, regret was evident inside of him. He shouldn't have said anything. He just should have let it go.

"Why?" she asked, tears more visible on her porcelain face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still regretting he told her.

"Why do you love me?" she asked. "There's nothing special about me, I'm not pretty, or very smart," sniffing even more "Even Naruto chose Sakura over me," her self esteem decreasing as she uttered the last sentence. "I have pale lifeless eyes, and pale skin. Freaky blue hair. My younger sister is even a better leader and daughter than I could ever hope to be" Tears fell faster down her cheeks.

"Hinata don't say things like that," he stated simply. "You're unique. Your eyes may not be like Sakura's, or Ino's eyes, but they are always full of hope and understanding. You are smart. Maybe not book smart, but you're smart when choosing the right thing to do."

Her eyes filled with more tears. His face softened even more. Hesitantly, he raised a finger and brushed away her tears in one quick motion.

"You love me, and you never said anything?" Hinata asked.

"I was afraid I'd ruin our friendship. Please, Hinata, don't cry," Sasuke said feeling guilty. He had made the one that he loved, cry. "I understand. I got your answer," Sasuke replied sadly, and he began to head out of the Hyuuga manor, leaving a very confused Hinata behind.

Hinata couldn't contain the many tears any longer, and she let them fall silently down her face. 'Sasuke...' was what she thought. She never thought that a confession like this would come up. She felt bad as she saw Sasuke leave the grounds, a frown on his face, and disappointment clearly visible.

For maybe the first time in her life, Hinata Hyuuga was stumped. She felt utterly clueless and shocked.

'How did she feel about Sasuke anyway?' She never wanted to break his heart like that, and she just did, as she saw him disappear from the Hyuuga grounds.

Sasuke Uchiha was her best friend, her childhood friend. He was the one who had always been there for her, right when she needed him. When her mother died in that tragic car accident, and when Naruto Uzumaki rejected her. He helped her get rid of her stutter. He knew her better than anyone else, including her own father and sister. She knew Sasuke too well to think that this was a joke. But, did she love him back?

A memory flashed into her mind of when she thought about how much he cared about her.

Only a year ago…

Flashback…

"Naruto, I like you," Hinata stated confidently, looking directly into his baby blue eyes. Her heartbeat increasing, as she finally got the courage to tell him how she felt, for about 6 years of silent observation.

She stood there waiting for his reply. Anxiously, and patiently, hoping maybe just maybe he felt the same.

Instead of the reply she was waiting for, the blond haired boy simply scratched the back of his head.

"Hinata," Naruto started. "I…"

"Naruto, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," a pink haired girl said as she made her way to the blond haired boy, and looped her arm around one of his.

"Hinata… I…," he stated, unsure what to say.

"This is Sakura, my girlfriend," he said. As soon as he finished this statement, her snow like eyes started watering, but she held back the tears. Her heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

"Hi, you must be Hinata. Naruto told me all about you. My name's Sakura, nice to meet you," the emerald eyed girl greeted cheerfully, extending her hand to shake Hinata's.

Politely Hinata extended her hand and shook with very light force, resisting the urge to take the smile right off the cheerful girl's face.

"Hinata I'm really sorry, I…" the boy stated, confused by the position he was in.

A forced smile appeared upon her face; no way would she let them see her tears.

"Congratulations," she blurted out and ran right past the couple, tears falling face no matter how she tried to keep them concealed.

She made her way to the small park only a little less than 2 blocks from their school. The scene replayed in her head, over, and over.

What was she thinking? There was no way Naruto, would like her. She was plain and unattractive, over Naruto's new girlfriend with her bright noticeable pink hair and her emerald, green eyes.

"I'm useless," she said silently to herself.

"No your not," a deep masculine voice said as the owner of the voice made his way over to sit right beside her on the bench.

"S-s-sasuke," she said to him silently.

"Hinata," he grunted."It's really dumb crying over a dobe, like Naruto," he said starting the conversation.

"Huh?," she said surprised that he would say something like that.

"What I'm saying is that you look very stupid crying," he said. Sasuke mentally scolded himself on what he just said. That was a really dumb sentence. Not comforting at all.

"Crying is pathetic," he stated and scolded himself again. Why was everything he saying coming out all wrong?

"What I'm trying to say is that…" he stated once more but finding it difficult, for finding a proper phrase or even a sentence to say in this situation.

Her lavender eyes changed from holding sadness and heartbreak, to confusion. 'What was he trying to tell her?' A small giggle passed from her lips. 'Comforting people, not exactly a pro about him', she thought to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, slightly annoyed at the fact she was giggling.

Her giggling instantly stopped and she mumbled a "Nothing,"

"Hm," he said and went tried turning his attention to something else but then her giggling started up again. He shot his head in her direction, only to see Hinata with her once puffy red eyes, back to normal again. Her two small hands were covering her mouth, to muffle the giggling.

His dark ebony eyes held annoyance as again, he turned his head only to hear more of her soft, muffled giggling.

"What?" he somewhat shouted at the giggling girl sitting right beside him.

"You're not very good at comforting people," she said her voice barely above a whisper. Hinata was very amused.

Sasuke sighed; comforting someone was defiantly not one of his strong points. His hand ran through his ebony hair lightly.

A small "Thank you," escaped past her lips. "For trying your best to comfort me, and in a strange way, it worked,"

"Hn..," was all he said. But it was enough for Hinata.

"Thank you Sasuke," she started "For always being there for me, right when I need support." One of her genuine smiles etched across her face, as she took one look at her childhood friend, and definitely the one who knew her best.

End of Flashback…

That one question echoed through her mind as she closed the front door and climbed the stairs to her room.

Hinata entered her room. She took one glance at her calendar and saw that today was August 5th. 'Oh no!' She thought it couldn't be August 5th, 'Not today.' She quickly changed from her pajamas, to a simple blouse and pants. Before anyone could question her, she bolted out the door.

At the airport, Sasuke Uchiha took one last glance at the opening transparent doors of the Konoha International Airport. Many travelers were seen walking in hurry towards the gates. Every time the glass doors opened, a new door filled with hope aroused him.

'Maybe, just maybe' he thought as he watched the doors open again but the person who had stepped in, was not his beloved Hinata.

He sighed. This would probably the last time in years he would see his hometown again. 'America calls', he thought. He doubted that Hinata would come to see him. He was glad he got his confession off of his chest even though it didn't turn out how he hoped. At least he finally said those three simple words. Even though he knew Hinata wouldn't come, part of his heart told him otherwise.

He sighed again. The only thing left in his love story with Hinata, would be his confession, and that was it. 'Sometimes things were meant to be like this' he thought to himself grimly.

"Face it Sasuke, I don't think she's coming," Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, simply said to him, his gaze in the direction of the revolving doors.

"Your right," Sasuke replied trying to mask his disappointment.

'One last time' he thought. In 20 minutes his life was going to change. In 20 minutes Sasuke Uchiha would step on a plane. In 20 minutes he would say goodbye to his hometown. In 20 minutes he would leave Konoha. In 20 minutes he would leave his friends behind. In 20 minutes, worst of all, he would leave Hinata...

"Sasuke, Sasuke dear. Are you all right?" Mikoto Uchiha asked worriedly to her younger son.

"I'm fine, mother. Just fine," Sasuke replied to his mother's pleading eyes.

"Are you sure? Because if something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it," His mother responded while walking toward his father.

20 minutes Sasuke thought as he pulled out his ipod and listened to some music. 20 minutes...

Meanwhile '20 minutes, 20 minutes I only have 20 minutes!?' Hinata Hyuuga thought while she continued speeding down the road. She needed to catch Sasuke before he left. She needed to respond, she knew the answer very well.

10 minutes, 10 minutes was all the time left before boarding began on the plane bound to America.

"Passengers flying to New York City on flight number 739K we will begin boarding now. Starting with those in first and business class," the airport attendant spoke over the intercom.

Sasuke and his family were next to board. He turned off his ipod, put it away, and took one last glance at Konoha International Airport. He turned around his face straight in the direction of the boarding passengers.

Just as he was about to step forward he heard his name being called from behind. He knew that voice. 'Hinata' he thought, hope returning to him. He looked behind him and searched everyone in the entire crowd but no Hinata. He turned around, and thought that maybe he was just hearing things. But as he turned around, the same voice called out his name. He turned around again Still nothing.

Finally, the voice repeated again for the 3rd time. He had it, 'Who wanted his attention so badly?'. He was beyond pissed. He turned around again and this time his eyes met snowy white ones. 'Hinata?' Sasuke questioned himself.

Before he could ask another word or even have a chance too Hinata pulled him into a hug. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she held him tightly. Sasuke was still in shock, but slowly wrapped his arms around her petite body. They both wanted this moment to last forever, but, sadly they only had 5 more minutes.

Hinata's arms retracted from Sasuke, and she wiped away her tears. "Uchiha Sasuke, how could you just confess your love for me, on the day you were going to leave the country? Huh?" She asked a little annoyed, wiping her tears with the long sleeves of her blouse.

Sasuke just smirked. He loved teasing Hinata like this; he knew that she hated it. "Sasuke, why in the world are you smirking? You're such an idiot. You never gave me the chance to say 'I love you as well.' " Hinata said, while looking him right in the eye.

Just as she was about to leave, she felt a tug on her wrist, and Sasuke pulled her close to him. They stayed like that for a while, but he had to go.

'Maybe those three simple words weren't that bad after all', he thought as he boarded the plane, a smile plastered on his face.

He was definitely coming back to Japan, very soon.

Fin…

A/N: What did you guys think? Better? Sorry there will be no sequel. I have no clue what to write and I'm extremely busy with IB too much to handle. I'm sorry if I disappointed you.


End file.
